Mia
by afitwilight
Summary: Sequel to After the Attack. Mia is now 3 years old. WS and NS friendship
1. Chapter 1

Yes, I decided to make another story in this series. I wanted to say thank you to a few people and mention that this story is being done in their honor. Joey des anges, sisterbear, Nepeace, obf29, and J9 this story is dedicated to all of you!!! Thank you so much for your wonderful support.   
  
I also wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviewed After the Attack. That was the most reviews I've ever received and I deeply appreciate it!! Thank you so much!!  
  
Title: Mia  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI, however Mia is mine!  
  
W/S romance  
  
Mia is now 3 years old.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
"MOMMY!!"   
  
Sara awoke from the dream she was having after hearing her daughter's cry. She ran quickly into Mia's room but didn't see her. She then ran into the living room and found her daughter sitting at the kitchen table coloring.  
  
"Mia, what's wrong?' She ran over and bent down staring at her daughter's bright brown eyes.  
  
"I colored this for you." Mia told her simply and gave Sara the piece of paper.  
  
Sara's heart rate slowly returned to normal. "You scared me to death. I thought you were hurt."  
  
Mia's eyes began to water. "I'm sorry. Are you mad at me?"  
  
Sara wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her closely. "No sweetie, mommy's not mad."  
  
Warrick came rushing inside. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's fine. She just got excited about her picture." Sara pulled away from her daughter and showed her husband the picture.  
  
Warrick smiled. "That's beautiful princess. Can I put it on the fridge?"  
  
Mia nodded. "Sure daddy." She ran over to the fridge and grabbed one of the alphabet magnets off of it. Warrick walked over to her and handed her the picture. Mia pinned and smiled at her artwork. "N." She said pointing to the letter.  
  
"Very good. Whose name starts with N?" Warrick and Sara have been working with Mia on her letters and numbers.   
  
"Dad's. His name is Nick Stokes."  
  
"That's right princess." Mia's face lit up graciously accepting the praise she was receiving.   
  
Sara stood back and watched. Three years ago, she would have never guessed that her life would have turned out like this. She and Nick had been dating and he had hurt her badly. She soon learned she was pregnant and turned to the one person she knew she could trust. Warrick. He's been at her side every since and they were now happily married. Nick came by every day to spend time with Mia. Warrick and Nick told her how special she was to have two fathers that loved her very much. Sara knew that both men would never let anything bad happen to their girl. Mia had trouble at first trying to figure out about the daddy situation. She called Warrick daddy and Nick dad. That way it wouldn't be so confusing. Still, she was only three and there was a lot she didn't understand. Sara decided to give Mia Nick's last name. She felt that she owed him that much. Warrick signed adoption papers for Mia and she was now legally his. Nick wanted a stable home for his only girl.   
  
She noticed that it got quiet in the room. She glanced over and realized they were staring at her. "What?"  
  
"Are you okay mommy?" Mia asked as she tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear.   
  
'She gets that from me.' Sara thought. "I'm fine. I was just thinking how lucky I am."  
  
Warrick walked over and wrapped her in a hug. "I love you Sara."  
  
"I love you too."   
  
"Hey! What about me?" Mia replied. Warrick pulled away from Sara and grabbed his little girl.   
  
"Come here you." He picked her up and put her between him and Sara. Sara began tickling her.  
  
"Stop it." Mia laughed but really didn't mind. She loved when her parents did this. She began to laugh so hard; tears began to pour down her face.   
  
"Okay princess. You need to eat some supper." Warrick put her down and walked to the cabinet. "So, what do you want?"  
  
"I want a kid's meal."   
  
"No kid's meal tonight sweetie." Sara told her.   
  
Mia turned to look at her mother. Her face began to scrunch up. Sara knew what was coming. "Don't give me that look. You can eat something here tonight."  
  
"I want a kid's meal!"   
  
"Mia, I said no." Sara hated to be so stern but she couldn't let her daughter get her way all the time.   
  
Mia began crying and threw her crayons in the floor.  
  
"Mia Alexis Stokes, go to your room!" Sara stated and pointed toward the bedroom.   
  
"But."  
  
Warrick decided he better step in. "No buts, your mother told you to go to your room."  
  
"No fair!" Mia ran in her room and shut the door. Sara felt like a piece of her heart had been ripped out.  
  
  
  
She walked over and began picking up the crayons off the floor. Warrick bent down and helped her. Once they were done, he looked at her. "Sara, why don't you go lay down. You've got to be at work in a few hours."  
  
Since Mia's birth, Sara and Warrick decided to work different shifts. Sara stayed on nights because of her sleeping habits and Warrick went on first. This way Mia was always with one of them. "I need to talk to her."  
  
"Okay, but after that get some rest." Warrick leaned over and kissed her. Sara wrapped her arms around him and deepened their kiss. After a few passionate moments, she pulled away.   
  
"I'm going to check on her." She gave him a smile and walked to her daughter's door. She knocked gently and walked in. Mia was sitting on the bed clutching the teddy bear Nick gave her for Christmas. "Hey baby." She made her way over to the bed and sat down.  
  
Mia looked up at her. "I love you mommy."  
  
"I love you too, but when mommy or daddy tells you no, we mean it." Sara reached over and wrapped Mia in a tight hug.   
  
"I'm sorry. Daddy gonna make me supper?"   
  
"Of course, what do you want?" Sara watched as Mia pulled away and smiled.   
  
"Mac and cheese."   
  
"I think he can do that. Do you want something to go with it?"  
  
Mia nodded and gave her mom a smile. "Hot dog."  
  
"Okay. Give mommy a kiss and then go tell daddy to cook for you."   
  
Mia kissed her. "Going to work?"  
  
"In a little bit." She told her. "I'll bring you back something from the lab okay."  
  
"Okay." Mia jumped off the bed and ran toward the door. Sara could hear her giving Warrick her food order. Sara laughed to herself and went back to her own bedroom. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to sleep much, but she was going to try. She could hear laughing from the other room. Sara got settled back in bed and let the sound of laughter lure her to sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
The next morning, Sara was in the locker room gathering her stuff to take home. Nick came in and smiled at her.   
  
"Rough night, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I hate cases like those." She replied. She and Catherine had to work on a rape case and Sara was trying her best to forget it.  
  
Nick decided to change the subject. "How's Mia doing?"  
  
Sara's face lit up. "She's great. She's getting so big."  
  
He smiled. "I was going to ask if I could take her to the park later."  
  
"I'm sure she would love that." Sara grabbed her jacket and shut her locker. "Call me and I'll get her ready."  
  
"Thanks Sara." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours."   
  
She watched him leave and soon followed in behind heading toward her car. She stopped by the grocery store and picked some things for Mia's lunch and Warrick's supper. When she walked in the door, she was instantly greeted by Warrick. He pulled her into a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as deepened their kiss. Just as Warrick's hands began to make their way under Sara's shirt, Mia came running in the room.  
  
"Mommy! You're home!"   
  
Sara and Warrick pulled away. "Hey sweetie. Did you sleep well?" She bent down and picked her daughter up.  
  
"Yeah, Daddy and I watched a movie and then we went to bed." Mia turned to stare at her dad. "Are you going to work now?"  
  
He nodded. "Sorry princess, but I have to." He closed the distance between them and kissed Mia's forehead. "Be good for mommy."  
  
"I will. Love you Daddy."  
  
"Love you too." He then kissed Sara good-bye and left for work. Once he was gone, Sara put Mia back down.  
  
"Have you had breakfast yet?"  
  
"No, pancakes?"   
  
"I guess I can make some. Oh, guess what?"  
  
Mia's face lit up. "What?"  
  
"I talked to your dad and he's going to take you to the park today."  
  
"Really? Yay!!" Mia danced around the kitchen.   
  
Sara laughed as she watched Mia and then went to work fixing breakfast for the two of them.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Okay, so there's the first chapter!!! I hope you enjoyed it. Trust me there is more to come and more surprises for everyone!! Please review and let me know what you think!! Oh and I realize that Mia might be speaking more advanced than a 3 year old, but I've seen three year olds that speak very well. Thanks!!  
  
Missy 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Thank you to everyone that read and reviewed the first chapter!!! It's means more to me than you'll ever know!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with CSI, but Mia is mine!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick pulled up at Sara's house and shut off his car. He opened the door and got out. He made his way to the door and rang the bell. A few moments later, Sara opened the door.   
  
"Hey Nick." She greeted him.  
  
"Hey Sara." He walked in and made his way in the living room.   
  
"Mia, you're dad's here!" Sara called out. She turned her focus on Nick. "Every since I told her you were taking her to the park, she hasn't been still."  
  
"I can imagine." Nick heard a door open and soon his little girl came running to him.  
  
"Hey dad!" She held out her arms and he swooped down and picked her up.   
  
"How's my munchkin?" He asked giving her a kiss.  
  
"Great, are we going to the park now?"   
  
"You bet. Tell your mommy bye." Nick put his girl down and watched as Mia gave Sara a hug and kiss.  
  
"Bye mommy."  
  
"Bye sweetie, be good."  
  
"I'm always good." Mia said as if that was the most obvious thing.  
  
Sara had to fight the urge to roll her eyes and go yeah right. Instead she walked them to the door and watched as Nick put Mia in the car seat and then got in the car. She shut the door as she watched them back out. She went back inside and decided to go and try to get some sleep.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick and Mia played in the park and soon were swinging on the swings.   
  
"Look Dad, I can swing high." Mia said kicking her legs under her.   
  
"Just like I taught you." He commented proudly. He glanced down at his watch and noticed it was about one. "Are you ready for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah!" Mia decided that slowing down her swing would take too much time. "Watch me dad." Mia then jumped out of the swing and landed on her feet but fell backward on her butt. She began laughing.  
  
"Are you okay?" Nick asked and knelt down beside her.  
  
"Yep. Can we eat now?"   
  
He helped her up and they walked back to the car. As soon as they were both buckled inside, they made their way to Mia's favorite place, McDonalds.   
  
"I want a happy meal." Mia told him.   
  
"Okay, what do you want to drink?" Nick ordered the meal and ordered himself a double cheeseburger meal.   
  
"Whatever you're having." She replied looking up at him with her brown eyes.   
  
Nick felt like his heart was melting. He ordered two cokes and soon both were sitting at a table enjoying their food.  
  
Mia opened her meal and pulled out a toy. "Kim Possible!" Mia began singing the theme song of the Disney show. She placed the toy down and began eating her cheeseburger.   
  
Once they were done eating, Nick drove them back to Sara's. He knocked on the door and waited. It took a few minutes before Sara answered the door. When she did, she was wearing a t-shirt and sweat shorts.   
  
"Sorry, I was actually sleeping." She said.  
  
"If you want me to take Mia with me, I'd be happy to." Nick told her.   
  
"It's okay, you need your sleep as well, besides Warrick will home later and can keep an eye on her."   
  
Mia gave her dad a hug and kiss. "Bye Dad, love you." She ran inside.  
  
"Love you too munchkin." Nick turned his attention back on Sara. "Are you doing okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, thanks." She smiled at him. "Did you have a good time?"  
  
"I had a great time. Thanks for letting me take her."  
  
"Nick, she's your daughter too. I'm not going to say no when you want to spend time with her."  
  
He smiled and leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
"Bye Nick." She shut the door and Nick walked slowly to his car. He took one last glance at her house thinking not for the first time about how much he wished things could have been different between them.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara hadn't been able to go back to sleep because Warrick called and told her that he was having to pull a double. After she hung up the phone with him, it rang again.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Sara." Grissom's voice came on the other end. "I need you to come in."  
  
"Grissom, I don't have a sitter for Mia. Warrick's pulling a double."  
  
"I know, that's why we need you here. I would tell you to call Nick to watch Mia, but I had to call him in as well."  
  
Sara exhaled. She tried her best to think of who could watch her daughter. "Wait, I'll call Lindsey. I'm sure she wouldn't mind watching her." Lindsey kept telling Sara she wanted to baby-sit for them.   
  
"I'm fourteen years old now Sara. I can do it." Lindsey would keep saying. Sara felt she had no choice tonight.   
  
"Hey Grissom, I'm going to call Lindsey and I'll be there soon."  
  
"I'll see you when you get here." With that, Grissom hung up the phone.  
  
Sara dialed Catherine's number and Lindsey answered it. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey Linds, it's Sara."  
  
"Aunt Sara! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay, but I was calling to see if you could do me a huge favor."  
  
"Sure. What do you need?"  
  
"I have to go in early and I was wondering if you could come over and watch Mia."  
  
Sara had to pull the phone away from her ear because of Lindsey's yelling for joy. "Oh thank you Aunt Sara! I promise I'll take good care of her."  
  
"I know you will. Is your mom around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fixing to go to work, so I'll have her drop me off at your house. See you in a few." Sara heard the click and knew Lindsey had hung up. Sara kept trying to convince herself that Lindsey would be fine with Mia. It wasn't that she didn't trust the other girl, she just hoped that Lindsey wouldn't get scared being alone with Mia. Sara walked into Mia's bedroom and watched as her daughter played with her toys.   
  
"Mia, Lindsey is coming over to play with you while I go to work okay."   
  
Mia turned to face her mom. "Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's working, but he'll be home as soon as he can."  
  
"Can Lindsey and I watch a movie?"  
  
"Sure, I bet she would love to."  
  
"Good, I'm going to go find one." Mia got up and ran to the living room. While she was flipping through the different movie selections, Sara got ready for work. She changed her clothes and freshened herself up. She walked out of the bathroom and found Mia watching T.V. on the couch. The doorbell rang and Mia ran to answer it.   
  
"Mia, what did I tell you about answering the door without me?"   
  
Mia stopped at the door. The handle was still in her hand. She looked up at Sara. "Sorry, I want to Lindsey."  
  
"I know, but you don't know if that's Lindsey on the other side." Sara walked over and stood beside her daughter and gave her a nod. "Go ahead."  
  
Mia opened the door and was instantly hugged by Lindsey. "Mia!"   
  
"Hey Linds, wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Okay." Lindsey and Mia walked over to the couch and sat down. Sara glanced over at Catherine.  
  
"Thanks for letting her do this." Sara replied.  
  
"It's no problem. Lindsey's been begging to do this every since Mia was born. Plus this will keep her off the phone."  
  
Sara laughed. "Still crushing on Adam, huh?"  
  
Catherine rolled her eyes. "I'm telling you Sara, she's always going somewhere with him. I'm not too sure I like this idea of her having a boyfriend."  
  
"I don't want to even think about boyfriends." Sara replied. "Of course, Mia does have one thing going for her."  
  
Catherine knew exactly what Sara was going to say. "She has two fathers to scare the boys off."   
  
"Well, we better go." Sara said and turned her attention on the two girls. "Lindsey, I left emergency numbers on the fridge and some money on the table if you want to order pizza. Remember Mia can't answer the door."  
  
"I know Aunt Sara. I'll guard her with me life."   
  
"I know you will." Sara walked over and gave Mia a hug and kiss. She then gave Lindsey a hug as well. "Bye you two. I love you both."  
  
Catherine also told the two girls bye and kissed them both.   
  
"Bye Aunt Cath, love you." Mia told her.   
  
"Bye Mom." Lindsey said.   
  
"No calling Adam." Catherine told her and then left. The last thing the girls heard was Sara telling them to keep the doors locked.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Please review and let me know what you think!!! Thanks!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!!! And Emily, you must have a sixth sense!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with CSI, but Mia is mine!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick was exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to go home and curl up in his warm bed. Unfortunately, his bed would have to wait. Ten people had been murdered inside a retail store, and several more had been injured. It was bad enough that both day and night shift had to work together. He didn't mind working along side his friends again, but he wished things could have been different. He and Nick were working in the middle of the scene. Warrick was taking photos, while Nick was picking up shell casings.   
  
"This is just proves you can't go anywhere without having to worry about whether or not you're going to go home." Nick commented.  
  
"I know. I dread it when Mia gets older and she wants to go to the mall by herself." Warrick replied snapping off another picture.   
  
"Well, we'll just tell her no." Nick stated simply. "By the way, who's taking care of Mia anyway?"  
  
"Lindsey. Sara called her since we're all stuck here."   
  
Nick only nodded and continued working.   
  
Warrick finished the photos and cast a glance over at Catherine and Sara. He watched as Catherine reached down and picked up her phone. He didn't know who was on the phone but Catherine's face changed and began to pale. He knew immediately something was wrong. He ran over to her and could hear her frantically talking on the phone.  
  
"Lindsey, what's going on? Lindsey?"   
  
Warrick watched as Sara dropped her kit and began running toward the exit. Catherine was right behind her. He started to run right behind them.   
  
Sara was heading for the driver's side of her Tahoe when he was able to catch up with her. He grabbed her elbow. "What's going on?"  
  
"The girls." She gasped. "Something's wrong."  
  
"You're not driving." Warrick told her and ushered her in the backseat. Catherine hopped in the front and Nick was getting in the back. He called Grissom and let him know that something was going on and they would be back.  
  
Warrick drove as fast as he could toward his house. Once he got there, he noticed the front door was open. The four ran inside and began calling out to their daughters. "Lindsey! Mia!"   
  
The living room was destroyed. Tables, pictures, and toys were scattered about. After searching the entire house, they found nothing but a tiny blood trail. Warrick couldn't breathe; he turned his attention over to Catherine and Sara and noticed they both had pale and frightened looks on their faces. Tears were traveling down their cheeks. Warrick didn't think, he reached Sara and pulled her into a hug. Nick did the same with Catherine. To the four, their world just ended.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC   
  
Yes I know I'm evil leaving you hanging there!! I will try my best to update soon!! Please leave a review!!! Thanks!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thank you so much for the great reviews!!! You guys are amazing!!! I'm really glad you are enjoying this story!!! Sorry the last chapter was so short and that it left you hanging. I hope you enjoy this one!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI, although Mia is mine.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Grissom and Brass got the call from Nick that Lindsey and Mia had been kidnapped. They walked in Warrick's house with a few CSIs that could be spared to process the scene. Grissom glanced around the room and slowly shook his head. He had no idea who would want to hurt Lindsey or Mia, but he was determined to find the person responsible and make them pay.   
  
"Grissom, you're too close to this one. Why don't you take them outside?" Brass said and pointed toward the four friends still hurdled together.   
  
"I don't want to be pulled from this." Grissom told him.  
  
"Gil, you're practically Lindsey's father, so anything you touch might be considered tampered."  
  
Grissom exhaled. He knew that Brass was right, but he hated feeling helpless. He finally walked over to Catherine and put his arms around her. "I promise we'll get them back." He told her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"We have to." She whispered.   
  
Nick walked over to where Sara and Warrick were standing. Sara was leaning against Warrick, tears were streaming down her face.   
  
"Sara."  
  
She looked over at him and began crying even harder. "This is all my fault." She cried.   
  
Nick felt his own tears slide down his face. "No honey, it's not." He reached out and grabbed her hand and squeezed it.   
  
Warrick watched as Sara reached over and hugged Nick. He knew Sara was feeling incredibly guilty and there was nothing he could say to her to make her stop. He decided to give the two a few moments together and made his way to see how Catherine was holding up. He tried to give her a reassuring smile, but failed. "I'm so sorry Cath."  
  
"This isn't your fault." She replied. "It's no one's fault but the bastard that took my baby."  
  
"I know, but you might want to tell Sara that. She's over there blaming herself for this."  
  
Catherine focused on the other woman and noticed that Sara was sitting on the curb. Nick's protective arms were wrapped around her shoulders. She walked over and sat down on the other side of Sara. "We're going to get them back."  
  
"Damn right we are." Sara replied coldly.   
  
Warrick joined them and bent down in front of his wife. He reached out and placed his hand on her knee. He stared into her eyes and noticed the icy orbs staring back at him. Before he could say anything, Grissom came up to them.  
  
"Brass has a team going through there." He looked at Warrick. "You and Sara will need to find somewhere to spend the night."  
  
"They can stay with me." Nick volunteered.   
  
Warrick nodded, very grateful to his friend. "Thanks man."  
  
"Catherine, you're staying with me." Grissom told her.   
  
"I feel like we should be out searching." She replied.   
  
"We don't know who took them or why. The best thing for you to do right now is to go and try and get some rest."  
  
"Rest? Gil are you insane? My baby is out there alone! There's no telling what kind of freak has her!" Catherine's voice continued to rise.   
  
"I know. But there's nothing you can do about it. So please just calm down."  
  
"Don't tell me to be calm!"   
  
Sara couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and began walking toward the Tahoe.   
  
"Hey!" Warrick yelled. "Where are you going?"  
  
"To find my daughter." She said as she opened the car door.  
  
Catherine ran toward her. "Not without me, you're not."   
  
Warrick, Nick, and Grissom barely made it in time to stop them. Warrick grabbed the keys away from Sara. "Sorry, but you're not driving in this condition. You'll wind up wrecking and sending both you and Catherine to the hospital."  
  
Sara glared at him, but soon the tears began sliding down her cheeks. She reached out and pulled him to her. "I'm sorry." She started sobbing louder and Warrick held her tighter.   
  
"Nick, take them home. Catherine, go with them and I'll pick you up as soon as I'm done here."  
  
Catherine was about to argue but the look on Grissom's face told her that he wasn't going to take no for an answer. She hopped in the backseat of the Tahoe and waited. Sara crawled in the back with her. She reached over and grabbed Catherine's hand. Catherine squeezed her hand and smiled. "They'll be fine. Lindsey's smart. She'll take care of Mia."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Catherine. I should have never let Lindsey watch her."  
  
"Sara if you apologize to me one more time, I'm gonna kick your ass."  
  
Sara managed to smile. "Okay."  
  
The rest of the ride to Nick's was made in complete silence.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Lindsey tried to get a good look at her surroundings. It was dark and there was a set of stairs that led upstairs to the main floor. She guessed that she and Mia were in some kind of basement. The floors were dirty and spider webs were everywhere. She had tried to open the door at the top of the stairs but it was locked. Who ever kidnapped them wanted to make sure they couldn't get out.  
  
Mia began to stir. She had cried herself to sleep. "Lindsey?"  
  
"I'm right here." Lindsey wrapped her arms around Mia's tiny shoulders.  
  
"I'm scared."  
  
"Me too. But we'll be okay. I know our parents are looking for us."  
  
"I want my mommy." Mia said wishing that she was at home snuggled up in her bed holding her bear.   
  
"Don't worry. They're going to find us." Lindsey hoped that she sounded a lot more confident than she felt.   
  
"Why are we here?" Mia asked sitting up straighter and looking around the dusty room.  
  
"I have no idea. I wish I had my cell phone." Lindsey stood up and walked around the room.  
  
"What are you doing?" Mia asked and began walking around with her.  
  
"Trying to see if I can find another way out of here." She glanced up and noticed some windows, but they were way to small to crawl through. Even Mia couldn't make it. "Darn, the only way out is the door and it's locked."  
  
"Can you pick it?" Mia wondered.  
  
Lindsey looked at the little girl. "How do you know about picking locks?"  
  
"My mommy and I watch that show about mommy's work and one time this guy picked the lock to break into a house."  
  
Lindsey was amazed. "Was it forensic files?"  
  
"Yeah, that's it. I couldn't think of the name."  
  
"My mom used to watch it. Then she started complaining about how she had to live through it everyday. She didn't need to see it on television."  
  
"So, can you?"  
  
"I'm not sure." She walked up the stairs quietly praying that they wouldn't make a sound. Once she reached the door, she bent down and looked at the knob. "I think if I had a hair pin or a small screwdriver I could do it."  
  
Mia began looking around for something. She checked the drawers and places she could reach. She finally found a screwdriver. "What about this Linds?"  
  
"Bring it here."   
  
Mia quietly walked up the stairs and handed it to her friend. Lindsey took it and began trying to fit the tool in the lock. "It fits!" She turned the screwdriver and the door opened.  
  
"Mia, you're a genius!" She turned around to push the door even more when a hand reached down and grabbed her wrist. Lindsey screamed.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Well that was longer than the last chapter, but once again I left you hanging. I'm trying to keep the story interesting and enjoyable!! So please let me know what you think!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: First off I'm sorry it's been a while since I've updated. I was out of town and I went to my first rock concert!!!! OH YEAH!!! That was fun!!! Second, thank you so much for all the great reviews!!! You guys are amazing!!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with CSI, but Mia is mine.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Nick managed to get Sara and Catherine to sit down and drink some coffee. Warrick was sitting on the couch in between both women.   
  
"Who would want to take them?" Catherine wondered aloud.  
  
"I don't know." Nick answered. "But we're going to find them and the person responsible is going to pay."  
  
"I just feel like we should be out looking or something. I hate waiting."   
  
Warrick reached over and grabbed Catherine's hand. "I know. I do too, but right now that's about all we can do."  
  
The four fell into silence; each lost in their own thoughts. They stayed that way until Nick's phone rang. He answered it very quickly. "Hello?"  
  
"Nick, it's Grissom."   
  
"Have you heard anything?"  
  
"No, sorry. I was just calling to see how you all were holding up."   
  
Nick took a deep breath. "We're on the edge. It's like waiting for a bomb to go off."  
  
"I understand. The police have just finished processing the scene and are taking the evidence they found to the lab."  
  
"I'm assuming everyone else is working the murders at the retail store."   
  
"Yeah, that's where I'm at right now. I might end up being here the rest of the night. Would you mind if Catherine spent the night as well? I don't want her to be alone."  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Just do me a favor."   
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me as soon as you hear anything about the girls."  
  
"I promise." Nick knew that Grissom had hung up. He sat the phone back down and glanced over at his friends. They were waiting to hear what he just learned.   
  
"Sorry, the police just finished the scene and it will take them a while to process the evidence." Nick looked at Catherine. "Grissom told me to tell you to spend the night here because he's going to busy working the rest of the night."  
  
Catherine nodded. "I figured." She glanced around the house. "Are you sure you have enough room for all of us?"  
  
"Sure. You can sleep in my room and Warrick and Sara can have the spare room. I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Nick, I'm not making you sleep on the couch."   
  
"I don't mind. Actually I don't think I'm going to get that much sleep anyway."  
  
"Same here." Warrick commented. "I can't stop thinking about the girls and what they might be going through."  
  
"We just have to keep in mind that Lindsey and Mia are very clever and that they will do everything they can to escape." Nick replied.  
  
"They shouldn't have to be worrying about trying to escape. They should curled up on their beds reading or watching tv." Sara said and wiped a stray tear from her eye.   
  
"Okay, it's obvious that none of us are going to get much sleep. So how about we watch a movie or something." Nick suggested.  
  
"Sounds fine to me." Warrick agreed. Soon the four of them began watching a pointless game show, instead of watching a show that revolved around happy families with their children.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Lindsey's arm hurt from where the man grabbed her. She glanced at her attacker and took in all his features. He stood about six three, with dark black hair and icy blue eyes. She studied him for a moment before confronting him. "What do you want?"  
  
The man laughed. "You've got spunk just like your mom."  
  
"How do you know my mom?"  
  
"Let's just say we've crossed paths." He answered and turned his focus on the little girl that stood behind Lindsey. "Hello Mia, I know your mother as well."  
  
"Who cares?" Mia replied and rolled her eyes. "A lot of people know my mommy. What makes you so special?"  
  
The man laughed. "You're just like Sara, and even Catherine for that matter."  
  
Lindsey turned to face Mia. She put her hand to her lips telling the younger girl to be quiet. She then focused back on the man. "Don't listen to her, you know how three years olds are. They think they know everything."  
  
"Apparently so do fourteen year olds." He stated. "Now, where do you think you're going?"  
  
"Home." Lindsey tried.  
  
"Think again." He pointed toward the basement. "Get back down there, and don't let me catch you trying to sneak out again, or I will punish you."  
  
Mia started to cry. "I want my mommy!"  
  
He stared down at her. "Trust me Mia, so do I." He pushed Lindsey causing her to fall backwards and fall down some of the stairs.  
  
"LINDSEY!" Mia cried and ran down the stairs to check on her friend. The man slammed the door closed leaving the girls alone once again.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Sorry for leaving it in another cliffhanger, but I want to make sure I keep your interest!! Please review and let me know what you think!!! Thanks!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Thanks for the amazing reviews!!!! You guys are incredible!!! Thanks for the suggestions as well!!! I really appreciate it!!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with CSI, but Mia is mine!!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sometime during the night, Sara and Catherine both managed to fall asleep. Both men considered carrying them the to the bedrooms, but decided against it for fear it would wake them up. Nick grabbed a few blankets and covered them up. He and Warrick walked quietly in the kitchen and sat down at the table.  
  
"I wish this nightmare would end." Warrick said.  
  
"Me too. I just want to hold my girl."   
  
"Yeah, so do I." Warrick was about to say something else when the phone rang. Nick quickly ran to answer it before it woke up the women.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Nick, we've got some news." Grissom's voice replied on the other end.   
  
"What kind of news?"  
  
"We were able to pull some prints from Warrick's."  
  
"Stop keeping me in suspense Griss, just say it."  
  
He could hear Grissom sigh on the other end. "Do you remember the rape case we had a while back?"  
  
Nick nodded. "Yeah, I remember. The guy beat and raped his girlfriend but she dropped charges at the last minute."  
  
"Right. Well she apparently dumped him afterwards and our guy must have decided that Catherine and Sara are to blame."  
  
Nick's eyes widened. "Wait a minute! Are you telling me that man has my daughter and Lindsey!"  
  
"That's exactly what I'm telling you. His prints were all over Warrick's house. We're trying to find out where he might be staying. We'll keep you posted."   
  
Grissom hung up the phone. Nick set the phone down and glanced at his friend. "We've got trouble."  
  
"I heard half your conversation. Who is he?"  
  
"Daniel Kent."  
  
"Daniel Kent?" A voice repeated. Nick and Warrick both turned around to see Catherine and Sara standing there. The guys were so wrapped up in the phone call; they never heard them come in the kitchen.   
  
"That bastard has our kids!" Catherine yelled.  
  
"What are we waiting for? Let's go kick his ass." Sara replied and she and Catherine turned around to head out the door.  
  
"We don't even know where he is." Warrick said. "We're going to be driving blind."  
  
"We can check his old house and talk to his girlfriend." Catherine stated. "She might be able to tell us something."  
  
"Problem. She's not dating him anymore." Nick told them.  
  
"It doesn't matter. I'm sure she has some clue as to where he might be hiding out."  
  
"Fine." Nick said and turned to Warrick. "We're not going to win either way. We might as well go along with them."  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *   
  
Mia was sitting on the last step beside Lindsey. She carefully brushed a stray hair away from her friend's forehead. Lindsey's eyes were closed and her breathing was coming in gasps.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
Lindsey nodded. "Yeah, I just got the wind knocked out of me. How are you?"  
  
"Scared. I wanna go home."   
  
Lindsey leaned up and wrapped her arms around Mia. "I know. Me too. We just have to remember that our parents are the best CSIs around and that they're going to find us soon."  
  
"Why are we here?"  
  
"I don't know Mia." Lindsey squeezed her tighter. She didn't want to tell the younger girl that the man upstairs is using them to get at their parents.   
  
"Mommy and Daddy are going to come and get me, right?" Mia's eyes began to water.  
  
"Of course they are. My mom, your parents, Uncle Grissom are probably driving around the town searching and they won't stop until they find us."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise." Lindsey felt Mia's arms wrap tightly around her and soon both girls fell silent. Lindsey stared at the wall and prayed to herself. 'Please God, let them find us.' A tear slowly made its way down her cheek.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
After a few calls, Catherine was able to find out where Daniel Kent's ex-girlfriend lived. Their Tahoe pulled up in her driveway and soon all four were walking toward the small house. Catherine noticed that there were a few lights on. She knocked on the door. Soon a woman answered. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.  
  
She took one look at Catherine and Sara and rolled her eyes. "What now? I dropped the charges and we're no longer together."  
  
"That's not why we're here." Catherine said. "Do you know where Kent is?"  
  
"No and I don't really want to know." She was about the slam the door shut, but Warrick grabbed the door.  
  
"Do you have any idea where he might be? It's really important."  
  
"Like I said before I don't know."  
  
Catherine couldn't stand it anymore. She looked directly in the other woman's eyes. "Listen here, your ex-boyfriend kidnapped my daughter and I want her back. And right now, you're the only person who might have a clue to where he might be hiding. So, I'm going to ask again, where the hell is he?"  
  
"He's not here. Sometimes when he wants to be alone, he'll go up to his parents' old house and stay. He might be there." She gave them the directions and the four were back in the car.  
  
"I'm going to call Grissom and let him know what's going on." Nick replied. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number. He waited for a few moments and Grissom picked up.  
  
"Grissom."  
  
"We might have a location on Kent." Nick then gave him the address.  
  
"Okay. I'll tell Brass, but I need to make one thing very clear. Do not go in that house until Brass and I get there."  
  
Nick took a quick glance at Catherine. "I don't think that's going to be possible."  
  
"Nick, I mean it. The four of you can't go charging in there without some kind of backup."  
  
"I can't promise anything." Nick hung up the phone and continued driving.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sometime during their silence, Lindsey and Mia had drifted off to sleep. In Mia's dream she was playing in the park with her parents. She was being pushed back and forth by her dad. Her mommy and daddy were swinging next to her. They were all laughing and Mia couldn't be happier. Suddenly in her dream, the sky turned dark and a man in dark clothes appeared and began taking Mia away from her family. She started screaming.   
  
"MOMMY!"   
  
Lindsey jerked awake and heard Mia screaming. She gently squeezed her and tried to calm the little girl down. "It's okay. You're having a bad dream."  
  
Mia woke up with tears streaming down her face. "He took me away."  
  
"I know, but remember he's not going to get away with it."   
  
"Do you miss your daddy?" Mia asked surprising Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah. I do." Lindsey looked at her.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"It's okay. I have my mom and Uncle Grissom." Lindsey smiled. "Not to mention your parents."  
  
Mia smiled and released herself from Lindsey. She wiped the remaining tears off her face and stood up. She glanced up the stairs and knew that was their only way out. Only they couldn't go that way because of the man that was up there. She turned back around and stared up at the tiny windows. She saw lights. "Lindsey!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look." Mia pointed toward the window.  
  
Lindsey got up and ran over to the window. She glanced out and excitement began to flow through her. "They're here!" Lindsey began to bang on the window. "MOM!"  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Catherine opened the door to the Tahoe and glanced at the house before them. There was a light on indicating that someone might be inside. She closed the door and waited for the others. Soon she heard it. "MOM!"  
  
"LINDSEY!" Catherine, along with Sara began to run toward the house. Nick and Warrick followed in behind. They could no longer hear Lindsey and that worried Catherine. She ran faster and reached to door. She was about to open it, when Nick's hand reached out and stopped her.  
  
"Let us go first."  
  
"Oh don't you go male chauvinist on me." She replied giving Nick an 'I dare to say something to me look.'  
  
Before Nick could, Sara quickly opened the door and stepped inside.   
  
"Damn it!" Warrick cursed and went in after her. He was soon by her side. "What the hell were you thinking?" He whispered.  
  
"Our daughter is in here somewhere."  
  
"I know that, but you came in here blind. He could have been standing right here and shot you. I want Mia back too, but you can't take these risks. If you and Catherine were to get hurt, how do you think that would effect those two girls?"  
  
Sara glanced at him with tears streaming down her face. She noticed that Catherine and Nick were now standing beside her. She was about to respond when she heard footsteps in the room.  
  
"Welcome." Kent greeted giving them a sinister grin spread across his face.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Okay, I hope that wasn't a really bad cliffhanger. Please review!!!! Thanks!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: I want to say thank you for the great reviews!!! I received one asking about Lindsey. She is fourteen in this story. I hope that helps any confusion. Once again thanks!!! You guys are awesome!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with CSI, but Mia is mine.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Sara stared at the man before, hate and disgust filling every fiber of her being. Kent stood in front of them obviously not at all surprised to find them there.  
  
"You got here sooner than I anticipated." He replied.  
  
"Where are the girls?" Sara asked coolly.  
  
"They're safe." He paused then added. "For now." He glanced at the other men. "I have nothing against the two of you, so I suggest you leave."  
  
"Not without our kids." Warrick told him.  
  
"Deal." Kent walked out of the room and brought back Mia and Lindsey. He had a firm grip on both their wrists.   
  
"Mommy!" Mia cried.  
  
"Mom." Lindsey said at the same time as Mia.  
  
Catherine and Sara both had tears rolling down their faces. "Please let them go." Sara begged.  
  
"On one condition."   
  
"What condition?" Asked Catherine. She couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.   
  
"I will let your children leave if you and Sara stay here with me."  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Warrick stated.  
  
"There's no way I'm letting you near them." Nick replied.  
  
Kent squeezed the girls' wrists tighter. "Really, I thought you wanted your kids back."  
  
Mia looked at her parents with tears in her eyes. "I wanna go home."  
  
Sara couldn't stand it. She glanced at Catherine and both women nodded. Sara turned her attention back to Kent. "If we agree to stay with you, you promise to let our girls go?"  
  
"Of course." He replied with a smile on his face.  
  
Warrick put his arm on Sara's shoulder. "What are you doing?" He stared into her eyes trying to find the reason behind her thinking.  
  
"Saving our daughter." She answered.   
  
"By putting yours and Catherine's life in danger? That's going to save them?"  
  
"If that's what's its going to take, then so be it." She turned away from Warrick and glanced to Catherine. She was ready. They faced Kent. "Fine, let them go."  
  
Kent didn't release them. "First I want all of you to put any weapons you have on the ground."  
  
"I don't have them on me." Catherine told him. He looked over at Sara and she shook her head. She didn't bring one either.  
  
However both Nick and Warrick brought their gun just incase. "Throw them down now, or I'll break their wrists." Kent threatened.  
  
Warrick and Nick didn't have a choice. They both placed the guns on the floor. "Now step back away from them." Kent instructed.  
  
Both men did as told. Kent turned to face Mia. "Mia honey, would you do me a favor. Would you reach down and grab the gun off the floor and hand it to me."  
  
Sara shot Warrick and Nick a worried look. "The safety is on." They both reassured her.   
  
Mia looked over at her mom. Sara nodded. Mia walked over and picked the gun off the floor. Her hand gripped the handle and she had the barrel pointed toward the floor.   
  
"Good job. Now hand it to me." Kent replied. Mia did as she was told and gave him the weapon.  
  
"Let them go." Catherine said.  
  
Kent nodded and released Lindsey's wrist. "Go to your dads." Lindsey wasn't going to argue that her father wasn't there. She ran straight to Nick. Mia ran to Warrick, who picked her up and held her tightly.   
  
They were all so caught up with the girls; no one noticed Brass and his team coming up toward the house. Brass saw noticed that Lindsey and Mia were safe with Nick and Warrick, but he couldn't see Sara or Catherine.   
  
"Kent, put your hands where I can see them." Brass demanded.  
  
Kent was faster than any of them thought. He grabbed a hold of Sara and placed the gun to her head clicking off the safety. "Come any closer and I'll shoot her."  
  
Brass stopped dead in his tracks. Everyone in the room seemed to stop breathing. No one moved or spoke for a few moments, until Sara looked up at Warrick. Tears were sliding down her cheeks. "Please take Mia outside."  
  
Warrick didn't want to leave the room, but he didn't want Mia to see this either. He had no idea what was going to happen in the next few moments and if something did happen to Sara, Mia didn't need to see it. "Come on princess, let's go for a walk."  
  
Mia knew something was very wrong. "NO! I want my mommy!" She tried to turn in around and reach for Sara.  
  
Sara's heart continued to break. She tried to plead with Kent. "Let them go okay. You have me and Catherine and that's what you wanted right?"  
  
Catherine didn't know exactly what to do. She didn't want anyone to get hurt. She turned her attention back toward Brass and saw someone she wasn't expecting. Grissom. He was holding Lindsey and staring right at her. She smiled and mouthed 'I love you.'  
  
He nodded and told her he loved her as well.   
  
"All right. Listen up." Kent replied. "I'm taking Sara and Catherine out the back door and into my car. If so much as one of you move or try to follow me, I'll make sure that you won't ever be able to recognize them again. Are we clear?"  
  
"Crystal." Was Brass's icy answer. They watched as Kent began walking toward the back room with the gun still at Sara's head. Catherine was following right beside him. No one moved until they heard the car start and pull out of the driveway.  
  
"Son of bitch!" Brass shouted. He turned to Nick and Warrick. "I thought I told you not to enter the house."  
  
"I told you that we couldn't promise anything." Nick said.  
  
"No, you made yourself quite clear and now look what's happened."   
  
Grissom couldn't take it anymore. "All right both you up shut up." He took a deep breath as everyone turned to face him. "Here's what we're going to do. Warrick, you're going to take Mia and Lindsey home with you and stay there."  
  
"Griss." Warrick began but was silenced by Grissom's fierce look and held up hand.  
  
"You're going to take care of them. End of story."  
  
"That's not fair! What about Nick?"  
  
"Nick's going to stay with you. You've both done quite enough for today."  
  
Nick was furious. "You don't except us to wait around doing nothing while that creep has Sara and Catherine!"  
  
Grissom glared at him with cold eyes. "That's exactly what I expect for you to do."  
  
"Uncle Grissom?" Lindsey began. When he looked at her she continued. "You are going to get my mom back right?"  
  
"Of course I am sweetie. I'm going to bring them both back." He kissed her on the forehead and moved over to Mia. She was still wrapped up in Warrick's arms. Her cheeks had tearstains. He ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm going to go get your mommy okay."  
  
"Okay." She replied with sadness that caused Grissom's heart to break. Taking one last look at both girls, he vowed to bring their mothers back.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
TBC  
  
Well that's all for today, I hope you are still enjoying this story!!! Please let me know what you think!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I would like to say sorry for taking so long to update. I've had computer problems and couldn't update. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!   
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with CSI, but Mia is mine!  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Sara and Catherine were both huddled in the car afraid to make any sudden moves. They were both mentally and physically exhausted. Sara kept trying to tell herself that she did every thing she could to protect her daughter and Lindsey. She prayed she would see them soon. She wanted to hold Mia in her arms and never let go.   
  
Catherine was thinking along the same lines as Sara. She missed Lindsey so much and knowing that her daughter had been kidnapped by Kent didn't make her feel any better. "Where are you taking us?" She asked Kent.  
  
"It doesn't really matter, now does it?" Was Kent's answer.  
  
"Why?" Catherine wanted to know.  
  
"Why what? Why did I kidnap you? Why won't I tell you where we're going?"  
  
"Both."  
  
"You two ruined my life. It's because of you that Amber broke up with me."  
  
Sara felt sick to her stomach. "You beat the shit out of her and then raped her. How the hell did you think she would repsond!"  
  
Kent slammed on the brakes and glared at Sara. "Shut up!"  
  
"Can't handle the truth?"  
  
Kent grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "I swear if you don't shut up, I will kill you."  
  
"Do that and you'll add murder to the list of crimes you've commited."  
  
"They'll never find your body." He threatened.   
  
Sara refused to show any fear toward him. She knew that would only make things worse. She glanced over at Catherine, who seemed to have fear all over her face. She whispered to Sara. "What do you think you're doing? Trying to get us killed?"  
  
Sara shook her head no. Before she could comment, headlights illuminated the car. Sara glanced back and noticed a car approaching them.  
  
"Shit." Kent replied and turned his attention back to driving. His right hand still gripped the gun. He pressed on the gas even harder.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Grissom couldn't believe his luck. He had caught up with Kent's vehicle. He could see Catherine and Sara in the car. He grabbed his cell phone and called Brass.  
  
"Brass."  
  
"I'm right behind Kent. I need you to get this road blocked off."  
  
Brass told him he would do what he could. Grissom hung up the phone and continued following Kent. He knew Kent was armed and was afraid of what Kent's reaction would be from a road block, but he knew there was no other way. He prayed that Catherine and Sara would be returned safely.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
Warrick and Nick arrived at Warrick's home. The police had left a while ago enabling them to come back inside. They stepped inside and made their way into the living room.   
  
"Lindsey, you want something to drink?" Warrick asked.  
  
"Please, I'm really thirsty."  
  
"Okay, I'll get you a soda." Warrick started heading toward the kitchen when Mia ran to him.  
  
"Don't leave me, daddy!" She grabbed Warrick's leg and didn't let go.   
  
Warrick glanced down at his girl and picked her up. "I'm not leaving you princess. I'm just going to get Lindsey something to drink. Do you want something?"  
  
Mia nodded. "Mommy left me."  
  
"Mommy will be back soon, I promise." Warrick hoped that was true. He didn't want to think about losing Sara. He placed Mia back down and grabbed a bottle of soda from the fridge. He poured a glass for Lindsey and a sippy cup for Mia. He handed Mia her drink and both walked back to the living room. Nick and Lindsey were sitting on the couch. Warrick gave Lindsey the glass and sat down on the chair.  
  
"I can't believe we're just sitting here." Nick said.  
  
"You heard Grissom." Warrick responded.  
  
"So, you can't sit there and tell me that you're not dying to go and find them."  
  
"You're right. I would give anything to be in a car tracking them down, but we've got a responsiblity to them as well." Warrick pointed to the two girls.   
  
"Which should be getting their mothers back." Nick stated.  
  
"Grissom is doing everything he can. I know waiting sucks, but Nick, we have no choice. I'm not about to let Mia and Lindsey be confronted with that man again."  
  
Nick exhaled. "I know. It's just I can't stand this."  
  
"They're going to be fine." Warrick knew they needed to do something to keep the girls from worrying. "Hey, how about we watch a movie?"  
  
"Finding Nemo?" Mia suggested.  
  
"Sounds good princess. I'll put it in." Warrick got up and turned the movie on. Soon the four were watching the movie, but Warrick was sure that Nick, like himself, wasn't concentrating on the movie.   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~  
  
TBC  
  
Again sorry for the delay. A special thanks goes out to Emily who kindly posted this chapter for me. Please let me know what you think! I'll try to update soon. 


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note: Thanks so much for your reviews! Again, I'm sorry it's taken

me so long to update, with computer problems and school work, I've been very

busy. Thanks to Emily for kindly posting this chapter for me!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing dealing with CSI, but Mia is mine!

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Grissom got off the phone with Brass and followed closely behind Kent.

He didn't try to hide the fact that he was behind Kent. He knew Kent was well

aware of his presence. He just hoped that Catherine and Sara would make it

out okay. Grissom could see the road block up ahead and watched as Kent's car

took a sharp turn to the left. He continued to follow Kent and soon Kent's car

was surrounded forcing him to stop.

Police officers were yelling for Kent to come out of his car with his

hands up. Kent refused to go down without a fight. He gripped his gun tightly

and glanced over at the females in his car. He pointed the gun to Catherine's

head. "Get out very slowly and open my door."

Catherine got out of the car and heard an officer yell "hold your fire."

She opened the door for Kent and he grabbed her arm. The gun was pointed

against her head before she even realized what was going on. He glanced at the

officers and than at Brass who had made his way to the officers. Grissom was

also standing there.

"Put your weapons down or I'll shoot her." He told them.

"Give up Kent, you're surrounded." Brass informed him.

"I swear, I'll kill her."

"Then what do you think we'll do? You've got two choices Kent, you can

either drop your weapon and give yourself up. Or you could refuse and we shoot

you. Your choice."

Kent thought about his options. He noticed the weapons that were trained

on him. He made the only logical choice he could at the time. He dropped

his gun.

"Good choice." Brass replied. A few officers made their way to Kent and

soon had his hands cuffed behind his back.

Catherine went running toward Grissom as soon as she realized it was

safe. Grissom held her tightly, refusing to let go. Tears were streaming down

Cath's face. "I thought I was going to die." She said.

"You're safe now." Grissom told her and kissed her forehead.

Sara made her way out of Kent's car. She also had tears streaming down

her cheeks. She smiled when she saw Grissom holding Catherine. She couldn't

wait to get home to see her husband and her daughter. She didn't won't to

bother the two love birds, so she walked toward Brass. He gave her a smile.

"Glad to see you're okay Sara."

"Me too. I just want to want to go home."

"I bet."

Grissom and Catherine made their way over to Sara and Brass. Grissom

gave Sara a hug. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I will be."

"Grissom, why don't you take the ladies home to their children. I'm sure

they miss them." Brass replied.

"What about the statements?"

"They can wait."

Grissom smiled and led Catherine and Sara toward his car. Sara hopped in

the backseat and closed her eyes. She couldn't wait to hold her daughter.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

TBC

Please let me know what you think! I'm sorry Nick, Warrick, and the girls

weren't in this chapter, but I promise they will be in the next one! Besides

Kent had to be stopped in order for them to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I'm very sorry for the delay. I've been away from my computer and I have been working quite a bit. I want to say thank you to all of you that have reviewed this story. Special thanks goes to my friend Emily who so kindly posted the last 2 chapters for me. Thanks Emily, you're best!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing that deals with CSI, but Mia is mine!   
  
~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~   
  
Warrick and Nick were worried sick. They haven't heard from Grissom and they had no clue what was going on. Lindsey and Mia were both watching television trying to keep their minds away from their missing mothers. Soon, they heard a car in the driveway. Warrick walked over to the window to see who it was. He could barely contain his excitement when he saw Catherine and Sara stepping out of the car.  
  
"They're here!" He shouted and opened the door and ran out of the room.  
  
Nick paused for a moment and shared a look with the girls. Realization hit and they were out the door in a hurry.   
  
Warrick ran straight to Sara and pulled her into a massive hug. He couldn't believe she was there. He pulled back and kissed her with a fiery passion. He pulled away and smiled. "It's good to see you."  
  
"It's good to see you too." She replied and hugged him again.  
  
"Mom!" Lindsey yelled and ran to her mother. Catherine held her arms out and Lindsey fell into them.  
  
"Lindsey, I love you so much." She told her and kissed her on the top of the head.  
  
"I love you too."   
  
Mia also ran toward her mom. "Mommy, you came back." She cried.  
  
Sara bent down and picked up her daughter. "Of course I did sweetie." Tears of happiness were sliding down Sara's cheeks. She held her daughter tightly and then glanced up to see Nick standing there. She gave him a smile and motioned him over.   
  
He approached her and gave her a hug. "Sara, we were all scared to death." He told her.  
  
"I'm fine Nick. Thanks for watching out for our girl."  
  
"No problem."  
  
Grissom smiled and suggested that they all go inside. They hung out for an hour just talking and watching television with the girls. Mia started yawning, which didn't go unnoticed by her parents.   
  
"Someone is sleepy." Warrick said.  
  
"No I'm not daddy." She replied but yawned again.  
  
"We should go so you guys can get some rest." Catherine suggested and stood up. She, Grissom, and Lindsey said their good-byes and left.   
  
Warrick glanced down at his daughter. "Come on princess, bed time."  
  
Mia looked over at Nick. "Dad, are you going to come over tomorrow?"  
  
"If it's okay with your mommy."  
  
Sara nodded. "Of course." She smiled and then watched as Warrick lifted Mia up and brought her to Sara.   
  
"Tell your mommy goodnight and give her a kiss." He said.  
  
Mia reached over and latched herself around Sara's neck. "Night mommy, love you." She kissed Sara's cheek.   
  
"Night sweetie. I love you too. Sleep tight."  
  
Warrick brought Mia to Nick and they repeated the same process. "I guess I should go." Nick replied and said his good-byes to Warrick.   
  
"I'll walk you out." Sara said and turned to Warrick and Mia. "I'll be back to tuck you in." Then she and Nick walked outside to Nick's car. "Thanks for taking care of them." Sara said glancing back toward the house.  
  
"You're welcome. I'm just glad you're safe."   
  
Sara gave him a smile. "Yeah, me too."  
  
Nick walked closer to her closing the distance between them. "I'm not going to pretend that I don't wish things were different between us but I do want you to know that if you ever need someone, I'm right here."  
  
"Thanks. The same goes for you."  
  
Nick leaned down and gently kissed her lips. He didn't care if Warrick saw or not, right now he needed reassurance that Sara was really there in front of him. The kiss lasted only a few seconds and he pulled away. "You should go inside. Mia hates not being tucked in."  
  
"I know. She's probably got Warrick telling her a story right now."  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye Nick." Sara watched as Nick got into his car and then pulled out of the driveway. She went back inside and walked into her daughter's bedroom. Sure enough, Warrick was sitting in Mia's bed reading Mia a bedtime story. She stood in the doorway and smiled. "Got room for one more?" She asked.  
  
Warrick glanced and smiled. "You bet."   
  
Sara walked over and sat down on the other side of Mia and Warrick then continued reading until both Mia and Sara drifted off to sleep. Warrick grinned and quietly got out of the bed and tucked Mia in. He then walked over to Sara and gently picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He placed on their bed and crawled in beside her. He wrapped an arm around her and closed his eyes. He thanked the heavens above that she was returned safely to him. He kissed her forehead and then soon sleep took over him. His last thought was about his family and how lucky he was.  
  
~Finished~  
  
Thanks so much for sticking by me and reading this story. I hope that you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you thought! 


End file.
